Music Challenges
by Heaven Is A Book Shop
Summary: Drabbles based on songs... Rated T because I'm paranoid. Katniss/Peeta Gale/Madge Cato/Clove Annie/Finnick
1. Katniss & Peeta

**Here are the rules:**

**1. Choose a pairing and only use this pairing.**

**2. Put your music on shuffle.**

**3. For 10 songs, write a drabble based on the song. You only have the length of the song to write your musically inspired ramblings.**

**4. You cannot skip any of the songs.**

******Usual disclaimer applies.**

* * *

**Katniss & Peeta**

**Lovesong - Adele**

Katniss was staring out the window, dusk had fallen and the night was as black as ink. The young victor saw her fellow victor Peeta Mellark trudging through the snow up the drive way. He let himself in as usual, and as usual Katniss felt that strange sensation she felt when they were alone.

Peeta flicked on the sound system and melodic music filled the room. The blonde boy held out his arms and said three words, "Dance with me."

Katniss slipped into his embrace and slowly began to move in time with Peeta. He was leaving next week, but she knew however far away she would always love him. It didn't matter how many fights and arguments they had, she would love him. Cushioned in his warm embrace, she knew he felt the same.

**Hope – Emeli Sandé**

Katniss sat up in the sleeping bag, another nightmare. She stared around the cave as Peeta stirred next to her, his eye lids fluttered open to reveal blue irises.

"Another one?"

He didn't have to say what '_one_' was.

"I just that wish we didn't have to be here. I wish we could be at home. They had back hope there, there is no hope here."

**Cosmic Love – Florence + the Machine**

The brunette stood in the Hob as she closed her eyes and saw a pair of soft blue eyes. Those were the eyes that haunted her dreams, the eyes that had blown her mind, blown away the stars.

But how did Peeta feel? He probably hated her, Katniss Everdeen: another grubby Seam girl. She would get over him, one day.

As, Katniss left the Hob, she heard the Mellark brothers talking, she heard Peeta's soft melodic voice whisper,

"There she goes, Katniss Everdeen, the girl I can't talk to, the girl I'm in love with."

_Maybe, he feels _does _the same way._ Katniss thought as she walked home.

**Blow Me (One Last Kiss) – P!nk**

The suitcase sat on the bed, packed to the brim, waiting to be taken to its next destination. This was it Katniss Everdeen grabbed the bag and headed out the door of the tiny apartment.

"Katniss, wait _please_!" The blonde boy grabbed her wrist.

The grey eyed girl turned on her heals to face him, "No Peeta," she said as she pulled her wrist free. "I can't do this anymore, this it for us."

"No Katniss…"

"If you really love me, then you can blow me one last kiss as I leave through that door."

And he did, as Katniss left for the station and out of his life.

**One of These Days – Olly Murs**

Peeta sat on his bedroom window, watching the world going by. He contemplated many things, the meaning of life, that French homework he should be doing, love.

He knew one day he would find the girl for him, while his brothers fell head over heels he stayed up late at night baking. He just wished there was someone for him to hold in his arms as he slept.

He looked down at the bakery window front and saw Katniss Everdeen and her sister, whispering. If he didn't give in he might one day have Katniss Everdeen in his arms. One day.

**Boys and Girls – Pixie Lott**

The lights flashed and cameras swiveled. But Katniss Everdeen didn't notice this, the skilled huntress, was as alert as a mouse during hibernation. Those _eyes_, her interview was in two minutes and she couldn't get _those_ eyes out her head. Why did Peeta have to have such pretty eyes? Boys shouldn't have such pretty eyes.

_Have you heard yourself? Since when did you use the word '_pretty'_? _Katniss asked herself impatiently.

**Holy Ground – Taylor Swift**

She sat outside, drinking her coffee. That first day at the reaping, that's when she had realised it, she couldn't lose the boy with the bread. After not seeing him for six months, Katniss Everdeen was ready to admit it, she was missing Peeta Mellark. Her mind wandered back to that Capitol party, with the dancing and drinks. Especially the dancing.

**Romeo Must Die – Gabrielle Aplin**

They lay untouched under the bed, all his letters. This had to end and soon, Katniss Everdeen was finished. She and Mellark were over. Why didn't he get that?

He was too soft, too kind; right now he was probably crying. He probably cried every night, she didn't care. Why should she? Gale wasn't so soft, he wouldn't cry over her.

That was it Peeta Mellark, was her Romeo. But Romeo must die at some point. It wasn't his fault, well… maybe it was.

**Starstruck – Lady Gaga featuring Flo Rida and Space Cowboy**

There she was, Katniss Everdeen, his fellow tribute and love of his life. They had been inseparable for years, yet he still found himself tongue-tied around her.

"Peeta, do you like my new dress? Personally I hate it, but Madge insisted."

Peeta Mellark just stared; she was stunning in the green silk, the colour of her forest.

"Y-You look…"

Why couldn't he find the words? It always went like this. She would come in looking stunning, even in her old sweats and he would find himself tongue-tied again.

**Walk of Shame – P!nk**

Her heels clicked along the tiled floor, well… one of them did.

_Where was the other one?_ Peeta wondered.

"Peeta," Katniss groaned, she looked shattered. "We have to stop this… this partying."

"Where's my shirt?" was all he said in reply. He was just as hammered as his girlfriend.

Katniss let out an uncharacteristic girly laugh, "I think that homeless guy stole it."

"We have to stop coming to the Capitol." He grinned as she lent in for a morning kiss.

* * *

**OK, so if you want me to write more music challenges for another pairing just PM or say so in a review. I already have some other pairings in other chapters, so check them out. :) Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Update 9/8/2013: ****I was asked in a review to write a story using the drabbles from my Music Challenge on Katniss & Peeta. And I thought I should tell you all, seeing as this is my Music Challenges, I have now written and published the story and it's called "The Rise & Fall of Katniss Everdeen & Peeta Mellark" And I hope, if you do read it, you enjoy it because I really enjoyed writing it. :)**


	2. Gale & Madge

**Here are the rules:**

**1. Choose a pairing and only use this pairing.**

**2. Put your music on shuffle.**

**3. For 10 songs, write a drabble relating to the song. You only have the length of the song to write your musically inspired ramblings.**

**4. You cannot skip any of the songs.**

**Usual disclaimer applies.**

* * *

**Gale & Madge**

**Till I Lost – Tom Odell**

Why hadn't he seen it? That was one of the many rambling thoughts going through Gale's mind as he ran to the station. Madge, the love of life, was leaving all because he hadn't realised he loved her. Because he had taken her for granted and pushed her away. All those times wandering around, town in District 12, training in District 2, even when she dragged him shopping in the Capitol. Every day he spent with her was because he loved her. He never knew he had even felt that way until he lost her.

"MADGE! MADGE UNDERSEE!" He screamed as he saw her boarding the train. She stuck her head out the window as the train left the station.

"I love you!" he shouted as the train pulled away.

**How We Do (Party) – Rita Ora**

Madge pulled back the curtain and let in the blinding light, shedding a glow onto her make up covered pillow. Gale's head rested on the pillow next to hers, holding a bottle of Haymitch's liquor.

"What happened last night?"

Gale just groaned.

It wasn't even the weekend, and they had torn apart the town. Just like last week, and the week before and– Madge had lost count of how many more times.

All she remembered came in flashes: dancing in the dark and Gale's arms around her, too much liquor, running down the street, and loving every second of it.

**Say Goodbye – Eva Cassidy**

The phone began to ring; Madge knew she had to stop this. It was the same:

"Hello?" his voice would be the same gruff tone and Madge would look out the window, watching whatever the weather was doing. She told him why she left him and to say goodbye.

But this time was different:

"You again?" Gale answered, he had got used to the habit of answering to her, predictability, another reason why she should stop calling.

"Hey Gale, I was thinking of you again and I just wanna say why I love you and say goodbye."

**Brown Eyes – Lady Gaga**

Madge stared into those cold grey eyes, that coldness she had mistaken for love.

"I'm sorry, Madge. This is goodbye." He whispered.

She turned, and kept walking not looking back, and his grey eyes followed her all the way, until she was just a speck in the distant.

He knew he shouldn't regret breaking her like that; regret that dying look in her blue eyes; regret everything. She was too young, it was for her own good, and it was for her. It was all for her as she walked away in his grey eyes. As she walked out of his life.

**Someone Like You – Adele**

Gale stood there staring at her old burnt piano; it was the only thing the bombs hadn't destroyed. He sat down on her old piano stool, where they would sit for hours as Madge patiently taught gale some basics. She was _very_ patient. She had waited during the bombs, waited for him to come and save her, to save her from the fire and smoke, as she cowered under her piano.

But it didn't matter anymore, he would find someone else, someone with her laugh, and her smile, and her eyes. He would find someone whom he loved more than her.

_Yeah right._ He scolded himself.

**Here We Go Again – Pixie Lott**

_Here we go again,_ Gale thought.

"So, Hawthorne you coming?" asked Thom.

He needn't have bothered asking, they both knew he was. Anything to forget the pretty blonde, whether that was getting smashed with Haymitch or picking up girls with Thom. And every time, Hazelle would watch and think: _Here we go again._

**Make You Feel My Love – Adele**

She sat at her piano, fingers running gracefully over the keys. She and the piano didn't need words to tell each other secrets. Madge didn't need to say out loud how much she wanted Gale to come over, how much she belonged with him, how would she would do anything to make him see her, the real her that was.

The window shutters flew open as the winds of change rattled and howled through the mansion, Madge looked out through the window to see Gale watching her. They, it seemed, didn't need words either.

**I Know You Care – Ellie Goulding**

He cared, that's why he pushed her away every time. They both knew it. He thought himself dangerous, thought he was saving both of them; he thought he was doing the caring thing.

The pair stared at each other through the crowded room; there had been another row, another weakening in their relationship. Madge wasn't really listening to Delly warbling on about her new car or her nephew with a cold. It was a contest, blue verses slate grey, seeing who would blink first, who cared the most.

**22 – Taylor Swift**

It had been five years since seeing that long blonde hair and forget-me-not blue eyes, she was no longer a 17 year old girl from district 12, she was a 22 year old woman partying with friends in District 2. It was one of those nights she wouldn't be sleeping, and neither would he if he didn't speak to her.

_Everything will be alright,_ he told himself.

"Hey Undersee." His voice was more confident than he felt. She looked up surprised, but that smile soon broke out. Oh God, that smile.

"Do you mind if I sat you next to you?" He whispered in her ear so he could be heard above the music.

She shook her head, of course she wouldn't mind…


	3. Finnick & Annie

**Here are the rules:**

**1. Choose a pairing and only use this pairing.**

**2. Put your music on shuffle.**

**3. For 10 songs, write a drabble based on the song. You only have the length of the song to write your musically inspired ramblings.**

**4. You cannot skip any of the songs.**

**Usual disclaimer applies.**

* * *

**Finnick & Annie**

**The One That Got Away – Katy Perry**

Annie stared out of the small window, in the small house, in the small town. It was never the same here without Finnick. She wished she had made him stay in District 13, she wished he hadn't gone to the Capitol. In another life they would be here, in their little house above the sea, in another life he would have stayed. Finnick Odair couldn't be replaced, and now he was gone there was no getting him back. Annie sighed as she closed the window, in another life she would have made him stay so he didn't have to be the one that got away.

**Highway Unicorn (Road to Love) – Lady Gaga**

Finnick started down the long dusty road; District 4 had never felt further away. Not that there was any District 4 left, the Capitol had made sure of that, they had destroyed District 4 just as they had districts 12 and 13, as revenge for their alliance to Katniss Everdeen. He felt a soft hand slip into his, and he turned to look at Annie.

"It's ok, Finnick. We'll find somewhere else."

"There'll be nowhere else like District 4."

Annie kissed his temple and whispered, "We have each other, that's enough."

**Dust Bowl Dance – Mumford & Sons**

Finnick Odair stood on the edge of his porch, he stared over the town. What had been the town. Smoke still rose from the smouldering rubble, somewhere he heard a babies cry and people wandering among the dust.

"Finnick? What do we do?" said a gentle voice from the door of his Victor's house, one of the houses not burnt to smithereens. Finnick stood stock still as his beautiful wife came to stand by his side, cradling their baby in her arms.

"Where do we go?"

"District 13, it's the only place we can go… Katniss will try to help us… but we're beyond that…"

**People Get Ready – Eva Cassidy**

He gripped her hand as she climbed into the train carriage. Young Finnick Odair couldn't help but pity 18-year-old Annie Cresta, even at her age she was too young and innocent to be reaped for The Hunger Games.

"Finnick, I'm scared." Annie whispered as the camera's flashed and clicked at the pair.

"Shh… It'll be fine… I'll the here…" He comforted.

**Crazy For You – Adele**

Annie's light voice bounced off the walls in their small District 13 apartment, it was sound Finnick loved. She stood with her back to him, sorting out washing or doing some other trivial task, as he wrapped his arms around. She squealed like a mouse from surprise. She spun in his arms.

"I missed you," she said, smiling. "I thought I'd go crazy."

**The Man Who Can't Be Moved – The Script**

She hadn't been seen since the Capitol took her, Annie Crest, Finnick's girl. He laid the sleeping bag on the floor, with her photo; this was the place she would come, if she was free, _when _she was free. This was the place, the first place he had seen her that breezy autumn morning.

Finnick grabbed a passer-by's arm and held up the old battered photo,

"Have you seen this girl? Can you tell where I am?"

**The Love Parade – The Undertones**

Finnick watched as her chariot pulled through the cheering Capitol crowds. He had always thought Annie Cresta was pretty, but dressed as a water nymph, she looked beautiful. As Finnick stared at the young tribute, a few years younger than himself, he forgot about the Games, the Capitol, the client he would be visiting tonight and just saw Annie. And that was the moment his world became Annie Cresta.

**Without You – Lana Del Ray**

He found her at the window, staring out at the city lights, the Paparazzi's camera's still flashing from the ground below.

"Annie? Shouldn't you be resting?" It came out like a question, but it wasn't. If she was going to survive the arena at all tomorrow she should be sleeping.

She didn't say a word just shifted in her window seat, she was a still and pale as a China Doll. Suddenly Finnick wished he could have everything he wanted, everyone thought had that already, but what did they know? All he wanted now was to get Annie Cresta back home, back to District 4.

**Not Giving In – Rudimental feat. John Newman and Alex Clare**

Finnick was lost, as he stood on the side-lines, Annie Cresta was going crazy.

_No, not crazy,_ he scolded himself. _Everyone goes crazy in there. You should know…_

"Please, please Annie, just don't give in. Don't give in and I'll get you out, I swear." He said aloud as he stared hopelessly up at the screen which projected an image of Annie on the floor screaming, tears streaming down her helpless face.

"Be strong, Annie…"

**Here Comes the Summer – The Undertones**

They ran, screaming, down to the sea. Annie and Finnick, their friends from the other Districts not brave enough to brace the warm oceans waves, well it was to Annie and Finnick, anyway…

"Honestly! They come down for a summer break and they don't even go swimming!" Annie laughed, staring back at the house.


	4. Cato & Clove

**Here are the rules:**

**1. Choose a pairing and only use this pairing.**

**2. Put your music on shuffle.**

**3. For 10 songs, write a drabble based on the song. You only have the length of the song to write your musically inspired ramblings.**

**4. You cannot skip any of the songs.**

******Usual disclaimer applies.**

* * *

**Cato & Clove**

**Statues – Nina Nesbitt**

Clove stared at the boy in front of her, he was… unrecognisable. He was a hunter, a murderer, a killer. Since birth that is what they had been trained to do, Clove herself had first picked up a knife aged five. But Cato was no longer the boy she used to know…

"What happened Cato?" she asked, but there was no reply. The other careers were laughing down at the dying tribute as he squirmed, the blood pooling at Clove's feet.

**How Do You Feel Today? – Gabrielle Aplin**

"Clove, talk to me."

His pretty girl turned on her heels and glared at him. "What about? We have nothing to talk about."

Cato hadn't expected Clove to say anything, just to keep ignoring him. He said the thing he wanted her to ask him: "How do you feel today?"

"Fine, why shouldn't I be?"

Cato smirked at her answer; she always asked questions when surprised.

"Because I'm not, I'm not ok, I'm not fine. _We're _not ok, we have flaws."

**Not with Haste – Mumford & Sons**

They lay in the darkness, wrapped in each other's arms, desperately trying to stop the other from freezing in the icy night air. Clove was the first to speak, "Tell me what it will be like when we get home."

He was shocked by her question. Cato couldn't remember a single time a tribute had spoken of home, let alone a career spoken about it.

"We will run and scream, you will dance with me, we will have fulfilled our dreams and we'll be free." Was his only answer, but by then she was fast asleep.

**Blue Jeans – Lana Del Rey**

Clove sniffled – _when did she sniffle?_ – As the tears left tracks down her freckle cheeks – _when did she cry?_ This was all Cato's fault, he was the reason she was curled up on the old sofa bawling her eyes out. How did she deserve for him to run out on her? She had loved him more than any other girl ever had, and now he was gone with Glimmer, as she waited up all night from him. But as she dwelled in her heartbreak a terrifying realisation dawned on her, _I will love him till the ends of time, from that first sighting in those old blue jeans._

**Time Is a Healer – Eva Cassidy**

There he was, in that ratty old battered house in the Victor's Village. Everyone said he was the softest Victor, Tribute and Career District 2 had ever seen. He would just sit in that house and think of her think of how she died in his arms, the blood from her head running through his fingers, as his heart broke.

"I miss you, Clove," Cato whispered into the shadows. "They say time is healer, but twenty years on and I still miss you, Clove."

**Best For Last – Adele**

"I know where you've been." Clove's sharp voice cut through the darkness. He was late home again, the tell-tale signs of another evening spent with Glimmer.

"No, Clove. It's not like that–" he stopped talking at the look in her eyes.

"I also know you thought you would get away with trying to play on me, and I still persist with this heart break. I still want to be all you need, for me to be yours and you to be mine, but that will _never_ happen."

**Red Rover – Paper Aeroplanes**

"I'm going to be late again tonight…" his crackled voice came through the phone.

Clove sighed; _He's found another girl, one who will sleep with him._ "Listen Cato, I'm fed up of this, fed up of your games."

"Clove not this _again…_"

"Yes, this again; you haven't come home in days. And if you don't want to hear 'this again', I suggest you find another girl to put up with your games."

**Out on My Own – Gabrielle Aplin**

She was gone; Cato searched the arena killing a thing that crossed his raging path, he was going to find her, deceitful little rat. He was halted by a dagger; it sailed by his head and planted itself in a nearby tree. There was only one person who could throw daggers like that, he turned to see her, battered and bruised and cheeks flushed pink.

"Where – did – you – go?" He took large steps towards her and grabbed her wrists.

"I'm sorry; I just had to go out on my own. If I stayed with the careers any longer I knew eventually would come a time I would have to kill you."

**Get Over You – The Undertones**

"I just can't get over you."

_Not this again,_ Clove sighed as she glared at the boy stood at her doorway.

"Look, Clove it doesn't matter what you do, I don't want to get over you, just can't do it. It doesn't matter you do, you've torn out my heart already." He blurted just as she slammed the door on his face.

**L. O. V. E. – Jessie J**

The sat in the regular café booth; both glaring at any passer-by who dared look their way. He would whisper in her ear how much he loved, how much he missed her. And return she would murmur: "I'm never letting you go back; I love you too much to be so stupid."

"Aren't you always telling Lover Boy and Fire Girl, love is blind?" he laughed.

"Well I suppose I just don't want to see them making out on every street corner."

"'Cause we _never_ do that…"


End file.
